Mania
by xxobsidiansightxx
Summary: Sometimes the insane can be saved by the innocent. A story about Sakura and Sasuke, where Sakura is kidnapped and Sasuke is a vicious maniac like always.


" _Please, don't hurt me," she whispered. He laughed like a maniac. "It's a bit late for that, don't you think?" He took a step back and looked at her. He admired the bruises, cuts and wounds that adorned her body. She was his best piece yet, a masterpiece. The others were all the same. Naive boring cunts who deserved every moment of pain he's caused them. She though, she was something so unique and remarkable that even God himself couldn't create. He can remember the first time they brought her to him. It seems like a lifetime ago._

Sakura was taking a shortcut home. She thought she was smart by avoiding Bar Street, the street full of drunks, who she knew would hit on her and harass her any chance they got. As she walked through the narrow alley, she suddenly heard footsteps behind her. She didn't turn around though. She simply fastened her pace, but no matter how fast she walked, the men were always a few meters behind her. She stopped to dig through her bag for her pepper spray. She was about to pull it out when one of the men grabbed her left arm. In one swift move she turned around and sprayed some of the acid into his eyes. She immediately started running, knowing the other man was going to chase her. He didn't.

She kept running, trying to find her way back to the main street, where there were crowds of people. However, every turn she took she seemed to get more lost. She stopped to catch her breath and that's when someone covered her nose and mouth from the back with a cloth. She struggled against his grip but when she realized she had no chance she calmed herself down to save some of her breath. No matter what she did now she knew they had her. She fell into unconsciousness.

He was cleaning his tools that night when he heard a knock on his door. After checking who it was, he let his two most trusted suppliers come inside. After polite conversing and a glass of scotch, they finally showed him the package they had brought with them. It was wrapped in a black plastic bag. He picked it up, estimating the height and weight of the package. It was about 161 cm and 46 kg. Perfect, it was just what he needed. He slowly began to open the bag. It's been ages since he last had a delivery. He hoped this one wouldn't be a disappointment like the last one. No, this one was beautiful. Her pale face was flawless. Her eyelashes were thick and long just like her hair. He lifted her eyelid with his thumb and gazed into her dark emerald eyes feeling more hypnotized each second. Her hair resembled the color of his favorite tree, the cherry blossom. He carefully stroked her cheek fearing she would shatter in front of his eyes. He could admire this piece sent by Kami for eternity. She was a mesmerizing creature; he couldn't wait to start perfecting her.

"Wasn't easy to catch this one," said the man with red eyes, "even used pepper spray on my eyes, fucking whore. Luckily, Aaron caught her. Our price is 10,000 dollars. We have other buyers interested. Aaron here likes you very much and thought we should bring her to you first. All the information you need about her is in this folder here." He didn't like this guy. He didn't like how he looked at him. This man thought he was another sick pedophile but he would never stoop that low. No, he was an artist. One of his kind. Even Da Vinci didn't dare to do what he does. This man in front him was an imbecile. Does he think he's retarded? Of course he can see she sprayed his eyes. He deserved it. Nevertheless he answered politely and agreed to the deal. He gave them their money, in cash of course, and told them to come soon again. He didn't know back then that he wouldn't need any more subjects.

She woke up with a terrible headache and covered eyes. Those were the first things she registered. Slowly, she began to notice other things. She was chained to the ground. The metal cuffs were around her wrists as well as her ankles with chains dangling from them. They didn't allow her much movement. She couldn't raise her hands above her shoulders nor could she move her feet. This was torture, maybe even hell. Different thoughts were racing through her head. She tried to remember how she got here. Yes, there were two men and one of them caught her. Why bring her here though? What did she do? What did they want with her? 'Well, I still have my clothes on,' she thought, 'that must be a good sign, right?' Sakura could feel the presence of someone else in the room. She kept telling herself that was horseshit just to calm herself down. No one was watching her. 'No one...' she kept repeating in her mind.

He watched her with amusement. She was the most peculiar thing he'd ever seen. It pleased him seeing her suffer. Yes, he was a sadist and not a small one either. He lived off the pain of others. Whether it was physical or emotional didn't really matter. He thought she would do what most of them did. Start screaming, crying, struggling and calling for help like the other whores, but she simply sat there, deep in her thoughts. To say he was curious would be an understatement. He needed to know what she was thinking. He couldn't just ask though. No, that would spoil all the fun. He was going to play with her until she would break. Then, he would throw her away, just like he threw away the rest of them.

She thought of screaming but doubted it would do her any good. She was lying on cold hard rocks. The air in the room, or wherever the hell she was, was damp. The stench of mold filled her nostrils. She wanted to cry. Fear and panic were starting to take over her. However, she knew she had to be strong and most importantly stay calm if she wanted any chance to get out of here alive. Speaking of staying alive, she was dehydrated and starving. How long has she been here? Days, perhaps? She had completely lost track of time. She didn't know what day it was, whether it was day or night or if anyone was even looking for her. It wouldn't be the first time she disappeared. Right now, she needed to focus on staying alive here, inside this dark pit filled with infinite silence and anguish.

Why hasn't she said anything yet? Was she doing this on purpose? Did she know she was driving him insane? Days had passed and he got absolutely no reaction from her. He needed her to stay alive so for the first time in days he brought a tray with some crackers and a water bottle. He carefully set the tray down next to her body and walked away. No words were exchanged between them.

Sakura heard footsteps approaching. She turned her head slightly so she could get a look of her captor's face but she could only make out a tall silhouette of a man. Her mind was hazy and every time she opened her eyes she felt like passing out. Sakura's bruised body got up to examine the food. At this point she didn't even care if anything was poisoned. The food and water disappeared in seconds. After her tiny meal she decided that enough was enough. Days had passed and her captor was showing no signs of talking. It was finally time to find out who exactly was keeping her here.


End file.
